


For the First Time

by Destielgospel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04 Coda, Baby, Coda, Episode: s11e04 Baby, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielgospel/pseuds/Destielgospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was Sam's conversation from earlier. Maybe it was being so close to Cas in the dark like this, something he'd never dreamed would happen. Maybe Dean just wanted to have everything out on the table finally, after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

Dean and Sam returned to the bunker late the following night after finishing the case. Dean was already making a mental list of what he would need to fix up baby once again. It'd been a long time since he'd gotten to do any serious work on a car and a part of him was looking forward to it. Before any of that though, there was a certain angel that he'd been dying to get back to. 

"Hey, Cas. How are you doing?" The hunter asked as he walked into Sam's room where he was still watching some show Dean didn't recognize. 

"I'm doing well. I'm not completely useless, you know," Cas told him. 

"Of course you're not. We couldn't have done this case without you."

"I just- I feel like I'm never going to be able to do these things with you. I want to go on cases and hunt and be more than what I've been the past month," Cas explained. Dean knew what he meant by that was he wanted to do good deeds instead of his actions from when he was under the spell.

Dean sighed and sat down next to his angel. Of course he wanted Cas to be able to hunt with him, hell its all he's ever wanted since he became true friends with the angel. But that didn't take away his deepest fear of a case somehow going wrong when Cas wasn't at full capacity and somehow he would get hurt, or even worse, he would lose him. 

"Look, I know what you're capable of. I'm not blind to what you can do but I'm just- I can't let anything happen to you. Something that I would feel responsible for if I let you hunt with us right now. You, you're everything Cas," Dean tried to get Cas to understand. 

He knew he was being more open than he'd ever been but he just wanted he just wanted Cas to finally understand. He wanted to finally be honest with someone for once and he wanted that person to be Cas. Sam had asked him about whether he wanted a relationship with someone who knows the life and that's all he's ever wanted. But he's only ever wanted that with the angel sitting beside him. 

"Thank you for being concerned about me Dean. But I'm not just going to be a voice on the phone on these hunts forever. I have to be more than that," Cas argued. 

"And you will be. After you're all fixed up and running again," the hunter replied. 

"Come on, let's get out of the moose's room. I can feel the hairballs coming," Dean told him as he helped him out of Sam's bed. "I've got Netflix in my room too."

He helped Cas into his room and tucked him into the blankets beside him. He couldn't resist spoiling his angel. Dean ended up turning on some animal documentary he thought Cas would enjoy, especially since he'd probably been watching drama TV shows all weekend. A couple hours passed and Cas noticed Dean was about to fall asleep.

"I can leave so you can rest, Dean," Cas suggested.

"No, no, stay. Stay." Dean told him in a small, tired voice. 

Cas turned the lights off without leaving the bed and curled up beside Dean under the sheets. 

Maybe it was Sam's conversation from earlier. Maybe it was being so close to Cas in the dark like this, something he'd never dreamed would happen. Maybe Dean just wanted to have everything out on the table finally, after all this time.

Cas, do you ever want to experience things differently? Y'know, like feelings or people?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to Dean. Like what?" the angel asked.

"It's just, Cas, I want you. I want more than this. I want you in my bed every night like this and I want you on hunts with us and I want you watching these stupid Netflix shows with me. Dammit Cas, I want everything," he spilled out. Dean's heart was racing and he was out of breath and he couldn't see Cas' reaction. 

"Dean, the everything you just said is what I've wanted from the moment I pulled you from perdition."

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and crowded behind him. Dean embraced it and it felt like he had taken his first full breath in years. It was like he had never been warm like this in his entire life.

Dean turned his head to meet Cas and he looked down to his lips. He lowered his lips to Cas' and touched the lips that he'd been dreaming about for years. It was soft and simple and he pulled away much sooner than he wanted but he wanted to actually do things right for once. 

Dean curled up closer to Cas as Cas returned his arm to around Dean's stomach. Dean smiled to himself as he held Cas' hand, pulling him closer. 

"I love you, angel," Dean whispered before he fell into his first dreamless sleep in years. 

"I love you too. Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :-) thank you so much for reading


End file.
